


A Sonadow Christmas

by rth13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rth13/pseuds/rth13
Summary: A cute little one shot I made years ago.





	A Sonadow Christmas

On a snowy winter evening everyone was at Sonic's Christmas party. Well, everyone except Shadow of course. Everyone didn't seem to notice his disappearance except for Sonic. Sonic secretly had a crush on Shadow ever since what happened at the ARK. He decided to search for Shadow,so he put on his coat and left into the cold. Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting on the edge of a cliff looking at the stars thinking. He was thinking about a certain blue hedgehog. 'I wonder why I feel this way about the Faker we're enemies right?'Shadow said in though. He heard snow crunching which he knew someone was approaching. "Who's there?"Shadow said aloud."Its just me Shadow." As a familiar voice steps into the moonlight as none other than Sonic. "Oh, what do you want?"Shadow says coldly."I didn't see you at the party so went to look for you to if you were ok. "Sonic replies. "Like you would care since we are rivals." Shadow says in his normal tone. "Shadow I thought we were past that and are friends *pssh* I wish we were more than friends. "Sonic says instantly gasping and covers his mouth. He let the cat out the bag and Shadow heard him loud and clear. "You like me?"Shadow says not sure if he heard right. Sonic nods his head blushing furiously with tears welling in his eyes as he lowered his head waiting for the pain and rejection. To his surprise Shadow lifts his head up as the tears fell,and kisses Sonic and wiped away the tears. sonic eyes widen as he was shocked but soon closed his eyes as he enjoyed the they released to catch their breath Shadow says "Well Sonic I like you too.""Oh,Shadow"Sonic says as they engage into another kiss. When they parted they sat down and watched the stars twinkle in the sky as the fell upon them on that snowy Christmas night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review:)


End file.
